Escape from Gebel Tyorma
The E'scape from Gebel Tyorma' was a major confrontation of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow whereby Gabe Logan and Maggie Powers strove to flee from Kudrenko's heavily secured gulag. Although they encountered substantial resistance, they succeeded and boarded a plane, on which Logan faced off with Kudrenko and killed him. Despite their success, Maggie was captured by Robert Cordell for attempting to acquire the X-Z-2 in the interests of London. Gabe Logan was convinced to retire, but a message left by Teresa Lipan persuaded him to return to the field when he found that Lian Xing would be killed by a military raid Cordell was organising on Bitar's desert bunker. Events Bitar's test "The time is at hand, my friends. Now we shall see if Shen was telling the truth... The world is about to change." In an oilfield in southern Iraq, Bitar tells his men he will see if Shen was telling the truth, and detonates a device from a safe distance away, destroying the compound. He remarks that the world will soon change as the scene fades out. Trinidad's story "When Lian defected, how long ago...twelve years?...She left behind a husband. Doctor Shen Rei." "Who're you? How'd you know all this?" "But then I'm not surprised she didn't tell you about him. Why would she? She was always, let's say, emotionally detached. Isn't she still? My codename is Trinidad. Chinese Intelligence. Lian and I were partners. Years ago. I remained loyal to the People. She did not." "You're lying. Why should I believe you? You're working with Kudrenko." "Then why would I be freeing you? Shen Rei, Lian's husband, has fled China, with Lian's help. We want him back." "Why?" "It's simple. You know Lian better than I do. If I help you escape, you can help me find 'em. I help you. You help me." Captured and placed in Kudrenko's gulag, Gabe sees a Chinese operative, Trinidad, who asks for his help in acquiring Shen Rei, who was Lian's husband and who left China. She decides to free Logan but in turn wants him to locate the doctor. Gabe escapes When the guard returns, Logan talks to him to buy himself some time, and eventually overpowers his enemy after freeing himself. He acquires his weapons and equipment, but finds that Teresa is being detained. He resolves to find Maggie Powers. Maggie is tortured From a security booth, Gabe finds that his MI6 colleague has been forced into a locker and is running out of oxygen. He hurries to rescue her and both head for the shower room. Firefight in the showers When they get there, the duo find themselves being pinned down by enemies firing from above. They stand their ground and clear out the patrols, before heading into the sewers. Despite arguing with Gabe about going in, Maggie crawls into the pipes, and a Spetsnaz patrol sent to hunt them down fails in his endeavours. Destroying the blockade Emerging from the sewers, the pair attempt to escape. They separate after Maggie switches off a power generator, and Gabe continues through the woods himself, fending off guards. He arrives at a blockade, where a Humvee attempts to kill him. While dodging its turret, he takes out ground patrols and destroys the vehicle. Covering fire When Gabe tries to advance, a sniper pins him down. Maggie approaches the marksman from behind and stabs him, then pockets his weapons. She provides cover for Logan while he proceeds forward, and makes it to the other side unharmed. Destroying the APC Maggie is forced to take cover when another vehicle is rolled in - this one a heavily armoured personnel carrier. Gabe finds his shots unable to pierce its armour, forcing him to use a backup plan. He evades its turret and foot soldiers sent to stop him, and deploys a C4 charge on it. Their path clear, Gabe and Maggie head for the jet. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow